That August 29th
by SavedForever
Summary: "Roxas, I loved you. I loved you! It's not like you meant nothing to me, I loved you so much. But things are different now. You aren't a bandit anymore, you're a knight. This land is now a city. I'm not a princess, I'm a fucking queen. No more tiaras, damn it, I get to wear freakin' crowns now. And you no longer the love of my life." Continuation of Princess Bandit series.


**Dedicated to Daisygirl101**

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I guess you can see this as a sequel to the Princess Bandit series. Since I never finished Freedom Knights, some information might not make sense. So:**

**Gil = gadgety person that befriended Freedom Bandits/Xion**

**Marco = Roxas' cousin that was evil and junk**

**Ancora = hope (I think)**

**I think that's about it. This is also set four years after the ending of Freedom Knights. Everyone's pretty much a young adult now. Roxas is 24, Xion is 19, Axel is 25, Sora is 23, Kairi is 22, etc.**

**I haven't written in a year. Not sure if I still have 'what it takes' haha.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The wind gently blew long black strands over a small shoulder. Blue eyes that were as spacious as the sky roamed over the land Xion called her own. She was leaning against one of the windows of her room with the morning sunlight kissing her skin. She raised her hand to her face and traced the faint line on her cheek.

The love mark Marco gave her, as she calls it. The final dance, the flirty dance, the scrumptious fight— she and the Freedom Bandits had too much fun dubbing the battle between her and Marco a few years back.

Xion lightly smacked her forehead. Freedom Knights, not Bandits, she told herself. It's already been four years since the Bandits were forgiven of all their crimes and given the new title of the Freedom Knights; the royal guard of the queen.

She smiled, which quickly turned into a smirk. Completely eradicated their evil deeds? Not quite. She worked their backs into the ground with difficult tasks after the kingdom was finally coming along nicely. Axel greeted her with a friendly finger every morning for six months.

But thanks to their help, the kingdom boomed into its final stage of succession. The City of Ancora. Xion worked with Gil to make the designs for the new land. He suggested a city of hope and reflection; white and glass. Just within three years, the kingdom already had a growing economy and business field. Industries began to invest in the new kingdom that seemed to march to a different drum compared to the rest.

"Isn't it more like a city than a kingdom?" Roxas had once said. "There's no more small gray houses. Everything's taller. Everything seems…brighter."

"Are you trying to name my kingdom?" Xion snapped.

"I'm just saying it looks like a city."

Xion rolled her eyes. The idea grew on her however, and she officially changed the Kingdom of Ancora to the City of Ancora. It fit rather nicely. With the new mass production of Gil's gadgets, life of the people here has improved and became easier.

"Hey," a voice called out to her.

Xion glanced up and met eyes a shade deeper than hers. Roxas stood there outside her window, the edges of his hair highlighted by the rays. He was already in the Freedom Knight uniform— a three-quarter sleeved shirt with a thick leather plate strapped around the chest. Additional straps connected it to the belt. Khaki colored pants were required along with dark boots. The shirt could be in any desired color and boots could be any length. A long white cloak was used as the overcoat. Roxas wore his over one shoulder, the rest of it flowing behind him like a cape.

"Yo," she greeted, moving to the side so Roxas could hop through the window.

"Thought you'd be in the castle already," he said, resting against the window sill.

She crossed her arms. "It's too early to get to work."

Xion had decided to live outside the palace in a two-story house down the road. It was a house that Gil designed just for her. A white exterior with a flat roof and big windows that seemed to be everywhere. Three bedrooms accommodated her, the occasional sleepover with the Freedom Knights and…

"Riku," Roxas exhaled in a short breath.

Xion turned around the smiled at the silver-headed man. His hair was still wet from the shower he just took, as he was still running a towel through it.

"Morning," he said, sliding an arm around Xion's waist.

She bit her lip in the awkwardness. Apparently four years isn't enough time to let this thing settle in yet. After the war was won, Xion had the choice between Roxas, the boy she fell in love with during her adventure, or Riku, her first love.

In the end, Xion had chosen Riku.

Roxas had disappeared for a few weeks after that. Sora told her he went to the neighboring kingdom, but Axel argues that he went a harem. When he came back, Roxas seemed to have completely forgotten anything that happened.

"I'm gonna get going. Today we're meeting with the San kingdom," Roxas said before leaving as he came. She heard the trotting of his horse fade in the distance.

Xion turned around and wrapped her arms around Riku's middle, looking straight up at him. Even after she grew to an average height, she still had to lift her head up to see Riku. "Why'd you do that?"

"I'm not doing anything," Riku huffed as he casted his eyes to the other side of the room. "Why was he here so early?"

"Riku, Roxas is head of the royal guard. As queen, we work together a lot."

He turned his attention to her eyes. "I know, I'm just getting jealous," he admitted before bending down the brushing his lips against hers. She jumped from the sudden burst of sparks between them, but he used one of his arms against her back to keep her in place.

She smiled against his kiss, "I have to get ready."

"Can't the San kingdom wait a little longer," he whispered as he gave little kisses to her jaw line.

"As if. The Sans are as fiery as Axel. Besides, today's the alliance proposal. Can't be late for that." She wiggled out of arms and gave out a laughing shrill as he chased her out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

A line of government officials and political figures from the Ancora stood in front of Xion shaking her hand and bowing, congratulating her on the first alliance Ancora signed.

"Good job, leader," Roxas congratulated, coming up next to her.

"No big deal," Xion said with a quick shrug of her shoulders. "The royal family of San was good friends with Axel's family, and him being here really helped."

The two young adults jumped as a pair of strong arms flung around them from behind. "I get free grill dinners for two months!"

"Axel, you'd eat this city empty."

He frowned. "Xion, I stopped eating that much, I promise you." He backed off and Roxas and Xion turned around. "Look, I've got leaner." Axel struck a pose with his arms flexed. "All about that fitspo life."

Xion chuckled and shook her head. "How about I treat everyone tonight at my house?"

Axel and Roxas glanced at each other. Roxas spoke first, "Um, Xion, no offense but you're a terrible cook."

Xion held up her finger. "Ah, ah, ah, not me, but—"

"Kairi!" a masculine voice rang out in the room.

A small figure leapt onto Xion, tackling her to the ground. "Kairi," Xion sighed, "we talked about this. You can't jump on me when I'm in a dress."

"Congratulations Xion!" Kairi squealed, her auburn hair falling around her head as she smiled down at her friend.

"Kairi," Sora panted, running up to the group. "Oh, hi Xion. Congrats on the alliance."

"Thanks guys. How about we get everyone together for a celebratory dinner tonight?" Xion asked as Kairi got off her and helped her up.

"If it's at your house, you're definitely going to need my help," Kairi laughed.

"That's what I was counting on."

"Sounds like a plan," Sora said. "But right now, me and Kairi have _somewhere_ to be, right honey?"

"Uh, right." Kairi and Sora waved goodbye as they joined the group filing out of the room, leaving the three friends alone.

"Okay kids, just don't stand there. Go buy some food for us, my Highness." Axel sneered as he ushered the two protesting "kids" out of the room. He closed the door behind them and leaned his forehead against the wood. He slid down into a crouch and slowly let out a sigh. "Those two are gonna have to face their problems eventually…" The room replied with a deathly silence.

* * *

Cheers and the general sound of fun times rang throughout Xion's house. The sun has set and the moon was high in the sky, but the party hasn't died down yet. The Freedom Knights, along with some other friends in the city, were all dining and laughing together at the table.

The front door opened with a muted bang as Axel jumped in, holding cases of alcoholic drinks. "More beer for everyone!"

The friends cheered and raised their glasses before breaking down in more fits and giggles. Xion got to her feet to collect the boxes and place them on the serving table.

"Where's Roxas?" Xion asked Axel as she discarded the now empty beer cases.

"Huh, he's not here?" Axel replied, cracking open a bottle for himself. He took a long sip, letting out a satisfied sigh after gulping down. "Didn't I send you two off together?"

"Well, yes, but he said he had something to do and ran away."

"That wuss."

"What?"

"Nothing. So he hasn't shown up?"

She scanned the room once more. "Don't see him. You don't think he's mad, do you?"

Axel let out a hearty roar before slapping Xion on the back a few times. "My, my, Xion, don't you think he's been mad for quite some years now?" She looked down with slumped shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Riku interacting with Zexion and Kairi, probably engaging in some weird interesting topic. Riku glanced over at her and smiled before returning to his conversation with the healers.

Xion groaned and grabbed a fistful of hair. "When will this madness end?"

"Ah," Axel said after taking another drink, "the madness will never end. It's always been here, Xion, but that's what makes life fun."

"You know, that was so cheesey I can actually smell it."

"Cheese is my favorite, so it's okay."

"I'm going to take a breather."

"Aye, aye, captain," Axel saluted before they parted ways. He went and seated himself next to Riku, throwing an arm around his neck and yanking him close, laughing. This idiot better not screw things up, he thought.

Xion exited the loud gathering through her back sliding door, closing it behind her. She walked across her backyard until she reached the edge of a small pond. Small koi fish circled around in the water, reflecting the swimming moonlight. Xion watched her reflection and all the tiny ripples moving throughout the water. She gave out a small shriek when another spiky head appeared next to hers. She fell back, her hand over her mouth. She narrowed her eyes and dealt out a hard hit on Roxas' arm.

"Ow, Xi, what's that for?"

"For scaring me, you idiot!" Xion hissed, rearranging herself in a more comfortable matter. She crossed her legs and hunched over, sighing. "Why aren't you at the house?"

Roxas sat down and stretched out his arms behind him, staring up at the starry sky. "I dunno, didn't feel like it." Xion noticed he changed into more casual clothes, as did she. A loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and short trousers. It oddly contrasted with her choice of clothing: a sleeveless black top and long white pants. She tied up her long hair in a messy bun with some of the strands framing her face. Perfect outfits for a late-summer night.

"Remember your coronation?" he softly asked. His gentle voice still made her heart skip beats, but Riku's made her heart stop all together.

"Heh, yeah. What a nightmare that was," Xion shyly spoke, tucking some hair behind her ear. That was the night she told Riku that she still loved him.

The night she broke Roxas' heart.

"It wasn't all that bad," he said. What a lie. "You looked 'mighty fine' in your dress, as Axel puts it."

Xion did recall that golden, white-detailed gown. It was lovely, probably the loveliest one she ever wore. But it was as uncomfortable as hell. "I wouldn't wear it again."

"I wouldn't wear it either."

Xion reached over and punched a solid on his shoulder. "You butt."

"I'm a pretty hot tush then."

"Roxas, shut up."

"I was serious though," he said, pointing himself at her.

"So was I."

"No," he moved closer to her, placing a hand over hers, "I'm serious about you, Xion."

The cat caught her tongue; she was speechless. She opened her mouth to speak, but a small squeak throttled out instead. She didn't know what to say. Roxas knew she had Riku, why is he…? Her breath cut short when Roxas leaned in and their eyes locked. Seconds felt like eternity.

He quickly backed away, a pained expression on his face. "S-sorry, Xion."

"Wait, Roxas—"

"I'm leaving," he muttered, getting up and keeping his head low. "Sorry."

She didn't know what to do— it didn't feel right to run after him. He wasn't hers anymore, she can't keep him around when all she does is constantly remind him of what they used to have while in Riku's arms.

But hell, it felt so right to shout at him.

"Roxas, I loved you," Xion said in a raised tone, standing up. Her hands clenched into fists. "I _loved_ you! It's not like you meant nothing to me, _I loved you_." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't bother to wipe them away; she wanted him to see everything she's kept bottled up. "But things are different now. You aren't a bandit anymore, you're a knight. This land is now a city. I'm not a princess, I'm a fucking queen. No more tiaras, damn it, I get to wear freakin' crowns now." She wasn't really sure what she was saying anymore. Too much booze, perhaps. "And you no longer the love of my life. But goddamnit, if I could go back to those days when we just explored anywhere and everywhere, pushing all my worries to the back of my mind, sleeping underneath the stars and the trees… Roxas, I'd give anything to go back five years ago."

"Xion—"

She held up her hand, "Let me talk, blondie." She sighed and rested her face in her hand. "I know this sucks. I know life sucks. Running a kingdom sucks. Helping me run one also sucks. Watching someone you love prance around in daisies with another person sucks." She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Crying in front of someone who you really don't want to cry in front of sucks." She took a deep breath, glancing at the emotionless man in front of her.

For a second, the night turned to morning. The soft light shone upon two young children dressed in clothes fit for a ball. They twirled in the long grass with his golden hair fluttering and her dark locks flowing. Pure. Dark storm clouds suddenly invaded the bright sky and rain pelted down on two teenagers. Both covered with bloodied cuts and ragged torn clothing. Their eyes didn't have the same innocent glow anymore. Their hands were intertwined, holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. The image vanished into the air, leaving the two young adults in the moonlight.

"Things have changed, Roxas... It's time for you to let go."

His eyes narrowed and whispered low words before he turned harshly and walked away.

Xion closed her eyes and breathed out a shaky breath. She couldn't stop her tears though. She muffled a cry with her hands over her mouth as her body was attacked with shudders. Her legs were giving out so she crouched down, her sobs becoming louder and louder as she kept repeating what he said in her head.

_I can't let go._

* * *

Warm sunlight flooded into her eyes, causing Xion to bolt up. She was in her living room with a plush blanket thrown on her. She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision. She could now see some of her friends scattered around the room, passed out. Kairi lay on the couch opposite from her. Sora was nearby, curling up on the coffee table placed in between the seating options. Axel was out cold on the floor, drool pooling out of his mouth.

Xion could smell something being sautéed in the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead, breakfast is ready," Riku said, popping his head in from the kitchen door. He appeared next to her and took a seat, wrapping his arm around her. "How ya feeling?"

"I feel like, crap," she said, smacking her forehead into her palm. "What happened?"

"Nothing more than just a bad case of beer pong," he answered, rubbing circles in her back. "After you came back, you just started shouting and cracking open the beers like they were candy." Xion groaned while Riku laughed. "It was quite something to see."

"And I dragged everyone else into this?"

"Almost," he smirked, obviously functioning hangover-free. "I've got buckets from the market this morning."

"Buckets for what?"

"For that." Riku motioned to the red-head on the ground.

"Oh god," Axel moaned, crawling on the floor. He clawed at the hardwood. "I need, I need—"

"Right there, buddy," Riku pointed out a few feet away from Axel. "Just let it out."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," he chanted as he wobbly stood up and carried himself to the bucket, heaving out all of last night's dinner.

Xion let out a heavy sigh, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "I'm opening up windows," Riku said.

She nodded before getting up, steadying herself on the arm of the sofa. She shuffled slowly to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water. Before the cup could touch her lips, she felt grossness shooting up her throat. She ran to the sink and heaved, emptying out her stomach. "Ohhhh my gooood," she cried into the sink, her voice amplified, "this sucks."

"The life of hardcore drinking," Riku sneered from the room next over. "Oh, hey, Roxas."

Xion lifted her head and peered at the doorway. Roxas and Riku were chatting small talk. She saw dark circles underneath his eyes. No sleep?

"Look at you," Roxas sighed as he walked her way. He leaned over towards her so they were eye level. "That upset last night?"

"S-shut up," she groaned, positioning herself back over the sink. "Just let me do what I want—." Second one for the day.

Roxas gave out a laugh, petting her head. "You are gross."

"Anyone would be gross when they're hung over," Xion pouted while wiping her mouth. She made eye contact with the deep blue and immediately looked down. "Hey…we're okay, right?"

"Of course, Xion, we've never been better."

"I'm serious, Roxas. I can't stand to see you like this."

"Like what?"

"Like…that!" Xion exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air. "You act like everything is so swell and dandy, like nothing ever happened!"

Her eyes widened as she felt her body pulled closer to him, a calloused hand placed on the back of head. Roxas bent down the softly kissed Xion. She stopped breathing and felt her heart skip beats. Her arms were raised up defensively on her chest, her hands uncurled. He pulled away, never looking away from her eyes. "Everything happened, not nothing."

Xion was left speechless again. "Uh— um, I, uh."

"Shh," he hushed, handing her a glass of water. "Your vomit doesn't taste good."

She silently accepted the water and sipped it, placing it down on the counter. "You…kissed me."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because," he said, suddenly in a whisper, "_I can't let go_."

Xion's face flushed and she could feel it. He definitely saw, telling from the smirk on his face. He lifted his hand and gently caressed her face. "But that's unfair to you, isn't it?" Xion gazed up. "I mean, you have that gray-haired guy."

Her eyes flickered to Riku who was leaning against the door frame.

"I'm going to miss you, Xion." He stepped backwards and turned around, exiting the kitchen. He brushed past Riku with his eyes fixated on the ground.

"Wait, Roxas!" Xion cried, following him outside. She stumbled on the way, crashing into a wall. "Wait!"

The harsh daylight made her eyes hurt. The rays blocked her vision of Roxas. He stood waiting for her. "Y-you're not…leaving?" She felt her throat tighten. "Don't go…"

"I'll always be here, Xion."

"Then what are you doing?"

He smiled and started walking to town. "_I'm letting go._"

There, on August 29, Roxas let go the love of his life.

Xion felt tears brimming, threatening to fall over. "You will not cry, you will not cry!" she told herself. She watched her former lover walk away. She didn't want to let go of the memories they had together.

Fighting side by side, running through the forest, galloping through the fields. Laughing by the fireside, bolting out of robbed shops, sparing in morning. Jumping into dirty rivers and stargazing in the wild. The kisses, the hugs, the long heart-skipping conversations. Her tears spilt over, her lips quivering. She bellowed a low cry, gritting her teeth together.

There, on August 29, Xion let go the love of her life.

* * *

**And there we have it. Not sure how well that worked out. A little on the short side. Oh well.**

**Yes, yes, Xion picked Riku. That was my plan from the beginning of Freedom Knights. Although she loved Roxas, she loved Riku from the beginning of Princess Bandit. Apologies to those Rokushi fans. But you still got something here, didn't cha?**

**So why did I decide to write this? I always felt weird leaving the series as it is, without any closure. This kinda closes it. Plus a certain reader messaged me, which inspired me to actually get off my butt and write it. So thanks once again to Daisygirl101.**

**Am I going to write more? Maybe. If I have ideas. Right now my creative flow is dead. I unfortunately became something more or less of a jock once I got into high school (sophomore year, let's goooo). I drifted away from video games and painting and reading and all that fun stuff. Now it's more like work out, work out, run, work out, play sports, eat healthy, run, run, be Asian, run.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me. Review if you want, but you don't have to. It just feels good to write again.**


End file.
